Five Colours
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer's Month 2019. Day 8. Colours. Polyrangers. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


**Writer's Month Day 8**

**Word Prompt: Colours**

**Fandom: Power Rangers [2017]**

**Pairing: Polyrangers **

**Tags: ****#writersmonth2019, polyrangers, colours, everyone wearing each other's colours, they all live together, college era, sharing clothes**

"Is that my beanie? I was looking for that!" Trini exclaimed as she planted her hands on her hips as she stared down at the space between the television and the ratty couch. Jason and Billy looked up at her innocently with remote controllers clutched in their hands and on top of Billy's head was Trini's yellow beanie, pulled snug around his ears.

"Sorry Trini, my ears got a bit cold and I like the colour." Billy offered the Yellow Ranger a bright smile and Trini felt herself deflate and patted the beanie from its place on top of Billy's head.

"Keep it, Billy, it's a good look on you," Trini said honestly before dropping onto the free end of the sofa, propping her feet up on Zack's lap.

"Thank you, Trini!" Billy beamed happily at her before turning his attention back to the screen and taking out Jason's character.

"You know something crazy girl," Zack started as he absently fiddled with the black power coin that he had turned into a belt buckle that he always wore now.

"What's that?" Trini didn't bother looking away from the screen, snickering as Jason's character fell off a cliff and the accompanying moan of dismay from the Red Ranger and cry of triumph from the Blue Ranger.

"When all of this ranger business started, hell even before that we all sort of stuck with our respective colours." Zack began and Trini hummed as she tipped her head back to see Kim enter the living room, a plate of nacho in one hand and a textbook in her other.

"What's going on?" Kim asked as she wedged herself into the middle of the couch, Trini shifting her legs to let her. Kim used her textbook as a makeshift table for the nacho's, which Jason and Billy paused their game to grab some as well.

"Since we all moved in here for College and whatnot, our colour's have kind of migrated to the others," Zack said between bites of nachos.

"Hmm, I see what you mean." Kim hummed in understanding as she eyed the yellow beanie on Billy's head and the red jersey that Zack was sporting (shamelessly stolen from Jason of course).

"Laundry gets mixed up, it happens." Trini tried not to think about the pink socks she was hidden beneath her sweatpants and slippers. Kim was sporting a black hoodie that looked a lot like one of Zack's and Jason was wearing a blue plaid overshirt that Trini was sure Billy wore last week.

"Then again," Trini muttered as she shoved another nacho in her mouth.

"So what? I think we all look great in each other's colours." Billy said cheerfully, he had noticed this before but didn't point it out. After all, it was heart-warming to Billy to see everyone in each other's clothes and so at home in the other's colours.

"That's not in question Billy boy," Zack winked playfully making Billy duck his head almost shyly.

"What is in question then?" Jason cut in while raising a curious eyebrow.

"Oh no question Red, just a statement. I think we all look hot." Zack said smugly before a rumbling sound rocked through their house and they exchanged looks.

"Of course, it's our day off and we can't even stay at home." Trini sighed as she rolled off the couch, pulling her power coin out of her pocket, it was attached to a chain she wore with all her belts and hid the coin in her pocket. Kim tugged her coin out from under the hoodie, attached to a long necklace chain while Billy held his up with a large smile and Jason tossed his up and down with his smile.

"Call it Red," Zack cocked his hip to the side, showing off his coin.

"I said it once, does that mean I have to say it each time?" Jason complained as he opened the door to the backyard of the house the five were living in together. It overlooked Angel Groove and they could see the damn Krispy Cream from there, which was rather important in the long run and their house was surrounded by forest so no neighbours to see the Power Rangers come and go at all hours.

"Yes," The others chorused in unison with matching smiles on their faces.

"Fine, fine. Rangers, it's Morphin time!" Jason called out as their bodies were covered in their armour.

Five bright bursts of colour took off from the backyard, colours of hope and protection for all who see it.


End file.
